Siempre juntos
by michelle-guzman
Summary: Marga esta creciendo cada vez mas, y Titus siente nuevos sentimientos aparecer por su protegida, TitusxMarga
**DISCLAIMER: los personajes de T** **he labyrinth of magic** **no me pertenecen.**

 **eh notado que no veo ningún fic de Titus y Marga ( pese a que sabemos que algun día serán esposos, oh se lo saben :v ) :v XD bueno me da gusto empezar con el primero**

 **es un simple y cortito One-shot, espero que sea de su agrado :)**

* * *

 _Ya han pasado algunos años, Marga, mi niña, esta cada vez mas grande, pronto tendrá 15 años…. El tiempo pasa para ti y siento que no pasa para mi._

-. ¡Titus! .- la hermosa adolescente, Marga lo abrazo, Titus correspondió su abrazo junto con una dulce sonrisa.

Le dio una mirada, ya casi estaba de su misma estatura, había dejado crecer su hermoso cabello naranja oscuro, tenia una figura que cada vez se la veía mas mujer, pero no perdía su rostro inocente y dulce. El la vestía ahora con hermosas ropas, la protegida del Magi no iba a andar con harapos como antes cuando era niña.

-…..Feliz cumpleaños Marga .- el sonrió acariciando su cabeza-. Cuanto has crecido, mira ya casi llegas a mi estatura .- sonrió el orgulloso.

Marga apego su rostro al pecho de titus muy contenta. -.¡te dije que crecería, ahora que ya soy grande quiero serte de utilidad, quiero ser maga! .-

La sorpresa se reflejó en el rostro del magi rubio, -…. Pero marga, no necesitas hacer nada peligroso para serme de utilidad…-

Pero ella sonrió -. ¡nada de eso! ¡Quiero ser fuerte, esta vez yo quiero protegerte Titus! .-

-….Marga…..- La determinación de Marga ni el podría quebrantarla, así que suspiro -. Esta bien, aceptare lo que decidas…. –

-.¡si!.- la sonrisa de entusiasmo de su dulce niña, no, ahora señorita, era lo único que podría alegrarle el día. Asi que veia a su jovencita ir todos los dias a la clase de magia.

Se sentía muy orgulloso de verla crecer, pero a pesar de eso , no podía evitar sentir… algo mas...

Otros sentimientos florecer en su interior, totalmente distinto al cariño de antes…..estos eran, mas **_intensos_** ….

y empezó a darse cuenta de ellos al verla ser tan pretendida por tantos muchachos jóvenes como ella.Y es que Marga se había vuelto una señorita muy hermosa.

Se sentía inquieto, ligeramente ansioso, no podía evitar sentirse extrañamente molesto por ese motivo.

-….e-esto…Marga…- el Magi le hablo a penas ella llego de la clase de magia

-. ¿sucede algo titus?... – pregunto dejando su sombrero de maga y sus libros aun lado para ponerle atención.

Se sentía un poco extraño pero no pudo evitar hacer esa pregunta-….. e-el joven con el que siempre hablas…. ¿Quién es?...-

La jovencita se sorprendió. -… ah…. ¿Te refieres a Spark? .- ladeo la cabeza mirando fijamente la expresión del magi, quien hizo un pequeño gesto de disgusto pero que quiso disimular pretendiendo toser con gracia.

-. Cof… y…. ese tal Spark….. por si acaso…. ¿por que tanto interés? acaso...¿le gustas?...- pregunto desviando la mirada

Marga dio una pequeñita sonrisita -. ¡si! Le gusto mucho tanto que incluso me invito a salir! .-

-.¡¿QUÉ?!.- Titus se sobresaltó, el apretaba su bastón con fuerza, no podía disimular con facilidad ese molesto sentimiento revolver su estomago y oprimir su corazón. -. _"…¿mi Marga con ese hombre?..."_ ….- aumento la fuerza con la que hacia presión a su gran bastón de magi. No le gustaba en absoluto si quiera imaginarla con otra persona

Pero Marga rio no podia evitar sentirse contenta por esa reacción-. Jajajaj .- definitivamente por mas celoso que estuviera no podría ocultarlo,quizás engañar a los demás si, pero menos ella.

-.¡¿q-que es tan divertido?! .- ella lo abrazo. -. No importa cuantas personas me inviten a salir… yo solo quiero estar siempre contigo Titus….- le susurro ella.

Como un respiro de alivio sintió paz y felicidad al escuchar esas palabras-….p-pero… -

Sus manos suaves tomaron el rostro del magi haciendo que la mire a los ojos.

Esos ojos azules lo cautivaban como ningunos podían hacerlo, se levantó ligeramente en puntitas y acerco su rostro al de él, unió sus labios en aquel dulce e inocente acto

El magi casi dejo caer su bastón al sentir los suaves labios de su amor contra los suyos. Sus ojos no podían estar más abiertos de la sorpresa, sintió sus mejillas arder así como su corazón acelerarse lleno de ese sentimiento, un puro amor. La calidez y la sensación al roce de los labios no podía describirlo, era algo nuevo para el y para ella.

Con un brazo rodeo su fina cintura y con su mano libre la tomo del rostro profundizando el beso-….Marga….- suspiro luego de que sus labios se separan

-…. Después de todo yo te amo titus - Ella confeso con esa sonrisa habitual pero acompañada de un hermoso sonrojo en sus mejillas.

La rodeo con sus brazos a pegándola a él muy feliz -. ¡Yo también te amo Marga! .-

-….siempre estaré contigo Titus…. siempre...es una promesa...-

-. Gracias Marga….-

 **…...**

-.¡rápido llegaremos tarde Alladin! .- se quejo Alibaba.

-. Aun tenemos algo de tiempo .- lo corrigió su novia la fanalis.

-. Jajajaja titus!.- saludo el magi de cabello celeste al rubio. -. Llegaron! .-

-. ¡Por supuesto no podría perderme tu boda! .-

-... pero...aun estoy nervioso….- suspiro sonrojado

Sphintus le dio unas palmadas alentadoras a titus -. Jajaj calma hombre, lo harás bien, ah una recomendación.- decía risueño para luego poner una cara depravada -. En la noche de bodas, asegúrate de disfrutarla al máximo, si necesitas algunos tips puedes preguntarme. – decía alzando el dedo pulgar

-.¡S-SPHINTUS!.- exclamo El magi mas rojo que un tomate enojado por su poca discreción.

Después de unas carcajadas vino el momento mas importante para el magi

Suspiro con una gotita, pero al ver a su hermosa Marga vestida de novia entrar al enorme salón, todas sus preocupaciones se fueron, ella llego hasta a él, Titus tomo su mano con delicadeza, ella derramo unas lagrimitas de felicidad. Por que después de que terminara la ceremonia, nada podría interponerse entre ellos ahora

-…. dime Titus...Siempre estaremos juntos…..¿verdad?-

Titus beso su mano para luego abrazar a su ahora esposa-….si ahora….….y para siempre…..-

… _.Por que te amo…._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _FIN_

* * *

 ** _Necesitaba escribir uno de estos XD gracias a los que pusieron atención, no olviden comentar y si les gusto para en cualquier momento hacer otro fic de esta pareja ( se incluso podria escribir lemon de ellos :3 es mi especialidad) pero por ser de esta pareja tan tierna decidi hacerle este one shot, puede que haya salido un poco seco pero bueno XD_**

 ** _GRACIAS POR LEER!_**

 ** _BESOS CHAO!_**


End file.
